Loudspeaker systems have been implemented as arrays of loudspeakers, or drivers; stacked and aligned vertically, aligned horizontally, or in two dimensions. The drivers in such configurations may be of the same type, such as tweeters, midrange speakers, or wideband speakers. The drivers may also be connected to cross-over networks, or filters to generate sound in particular frequency ranges.
One problem with loudspeaker systems arranged in an array is that the sound generated by multiple drivers does not create a consistent sound field or pattern. This inconsistency in the sound field or pattern distorts the sound and impairs the listening experience of the listener.